Promethean Infiltrator
by CyanideBullet
Summary: One shot between Cortana and a Promethean Lancer.


Cortana and Chief had gotten into a bad mess, what Chief didn't know was that a Promethean Lancer had gotten into Cortana's systems, being stuck with her permanently. The Knight's signal was blocking Chief's communication with Cortana so she couldn't be heard by him. "L-let me go dammit!" Cortana exclaimed and was thrown across the digital blue floor by the Knight, who stalked towards her with his Suppressor. Cortana didn't have a weapon nor the means to kill this thing since it was now buried deep inside the A.I. chip.

The digital blue a.i. stood up and looked at the knight who snarled at her "Fine! Just don't hurt Chief..." she told him as he sniffed her neck for a second, getting a feel for her code. After getting used to her, they would have to work together since if Cortana was killed then Chief would know and have no need for him. The knight began speaking in a language only she could understand which made her growl "I will give you what you want, Lancer" she said and looked up at him.

Her secret desire was to feel the sensation of touching something physical, since Lancer was an a.i. like her and had to be solid to interact with her she got her wish which made her progressively more comfortable around the enemy. Lancer moved his face towards her as his mask opened, instead of a skull it was a holographic human male who was quite handsome in Cortana's eyes.

She rubbed her hand on his cheek, which she could feel and did her best not to cry "T-this is amazing...Lancer...Lance...that could be your name" she told him as the Promethean Knight pondered the name and nodded, in a more human voice he said "Acceptable". Cortana smiled and jumped on the Knight who fell and laid on his back with her on top.

Since the Lancer used to be human, he had the same urges such as lust, a large orange holographic member appearing as she chuckled "Hungry are we?" Cortana asked with a teasing smile "Quite" was all Lance said in his reply, acting calm but also trying to remain composed since his Promethean aggressive instincts were starting to come out.

Cortana had a large bubble butt and E sized chest, she wouldn't be in pain from her figure since she was a a.i. after all and could only be hurt by other a.i.'s. She rubbed his large cock between her ass cheeks as they shared a kiss, roughly deepening it as she ran a hand through his wavy orange hair. Lancer put his suppressor wielding arm around her waist as he helped with the rubbing, licking her lips eagerly "D-don't tease" he told her but she chuckled, not wanting to end the fun so soon.

She got up then enveloped her breasts around his large orange member, beginning to lick as Lance began to rub his tongue against her pussy. The sensation was amazing, despite only being data they could feel pleasure, the heat because it was caused by them being alike. Cortana chuckled lightly and began sucking his cock which rested between her breasts.

Lance slipped his tongue inside her, slurping sounds being heard as Cortana shivered, moving her boobs and sucking at a much faster rate. She rubbed her wet pussy against his face, making him lick her g-spot as she screamed against his penis, cumming on his face. The knight roared and licked the cum up, giving her orange cum inside her that was visible from the outside.

Being too horny now to contain his humanity, he pressed Cortana against an invisible wall before ramming his cock into her pussy hard which made her smirk "G-go for it big boy". The blue woman began moaning as she put her hands behind her head, letting her boobs jiggle as the Promethean Knight began sucking her boobs, slamming and hitting the deepest part in her data storage, wondering what her capacity was.

He drooled a bit of orange data liquid on her boobs as his large member twitched inside her "A-ah Y-you're such an animal Lance!~" Cortana exclaimed with her tongue hanging out of her mouth. Lance grunted as he looked up at Cortana, rubbing her boobs with the barrel of his Suppressor while tongue kissing her and hitting all the way inside her. She moved her hips against his as she shared a deep kiss with him, drooling blue data liquid as she wrapped her arms around the much larger scout.

The Lancer pulled all the way back before slamming all the way inside, cumming gallons of orange liquid into her which made her cum too, moaning out loudly "A-ah!". Cortana clawed at his armor as she wrapped her legs around her waist, though she had detected a breach, Covenant a.i's have gotten into her a.i. chip as well though they weren't interested in wanting revenge, instead they wanted to fuck Cortana.

Lance growled and stood up, his metal mask coming back on which made the Covenant back down since they did see them as gods who would deliver them to salvation. The covenant group consisted of a Hunter duo, 3 grunts,3 jackals, 3 skirmishers, 1 brute chieftain, 1 Elite General with gold armor, 1 engineer and a swarm of drones. Cortana looked at them and stood up, walking in between the Promethean and the Covenant crew, using her rampancy, she made different colored versions of herself appear "Go wild" she instructed as the Covenant instantly took their picks at the Cortana's, who were merely sex slaves except for the real one who would be beside Lance.

A red Cortana was sucking off the Elite general while a skirmisher was on top of her, his 8 inch pink member ramming into her ass with each stroke. The Elite groaned in pleasure as her face was covered with white liquid code. A green Cortana was picked up by the Hunter pair, who took her ass and pussy which made her scream loudly as she was being rammed into, though she was easily shut up as a Drone flew in and put its slimy green cock in her mouth.

An orange Cortana was laying on her back, being on top of a grunt who ruthlessly fucked her pussy as she sucked another grunt off and the other pounded into her ass, all shouting in their language. A purple copy was holding onto the Brute Chieftain's hammer, which was stationary as she was being rammed into by the Brute who roared at her if she held back at all.

The Engineer went up to a lighter blue Cortana and slid his tendrils right inside her, moving them back and forth as the Cortana drooled. Lance snarled then his face was moved by Cortana, who kissed his mask "Come, we have things to do" she told him and put a hand on his Suppressor, leading him away from the Covenant a.i. orgy.


End file.
